The proposed studies involve the preparation of specific neuromuscular junction (NMJ) blocking agents with well-defined stereochemistry in an effort to determine whether stereochemical preferences exist at the NMJ. The chemical probes to be used are asymmetric mono- and bis-quaternaries with known or expected blocking action. Both carbon and nitrogen asymmetry are to be considered.